Amaterasu
by InfiniteIceRelease
Summary: Rage, anger, hatred… no one is immune to these feelings. Not even an Uchiha.


Title: Amaterasu  
Summary: Rage, anger, hatred… no one is immune to these feelings. Not even an Uchiha.  
Rating: A very very high one.

* * *

_Fuck… it wasn't supposed to be this way… things weren't supposed to turn out this way…!_

_

* * *

_

Hidan choked back a yelp, blood bursting from his open mouth in a miniature version of a faucet.

* * *

_How had it turned into this…?_

_

* * *

_

Itachi's body flew several feet from the blow; the stone cliffs behind him breaking and crumbling like sand beneath footfall. His eyes were wide and unseeing for several moments before he regained his bearings and moved to return the hateful contact.

* * *

_It shouldn't have come out this badly! Why… why couldn't they….!_

_

* * *

_

Blood-red eyes widened before the smaller man side-stepped several small weapons thrown at him; jumping as high as he could to avoid a windmill shuriken mixed in for added malice. The seething anger could be seen in the Uchiha's eyes, just below the mask of indifference he wore so well.

* * *

_The mission was supposed to be simple… the last Jinchuuriki, Uzumaki Naruto from the village Hidden in the Leaves…_

_

* * *

_

Uncharacteristically, the Jashanist remained silent as he dodged and returned attacks meant to take his life. There was nothing he could truly do, it had all gone so wrong… another attack from the far right escaped his peripheral and this time he did yelp when Itachi's left leg connected solidly with his jaw.

The sickening crack resounding through the air and echoing off of the stone around them. For a moment, he thought his jaw had broken in three places.

* * *

_They had arrived just outside the village, Hidan being paired with Itachi for personal reasons…_

_

* * *

_

In his rage, Itachi was not as quick as he could be, and that was his downfall for the moment. The scythe was easy to dodge because of its hard-to-miss glint and bulky weight; it was slow enough to allow even Itachi in his decreased speed to dodge it. Though truthfully, Hidan was not putting his fullest into this fight…

He was angry, yes. He was confused, that was true too. He had always secretly hated the Uchiha, just as Deidara had, though not so… adamantly. Bu the whole situation-he paused in his thoughts, eyes going wide with slight panic and fear as the Uchiha stopped cold… and activated the Mangekyou.

* * *

_Naruto was not hard to find, the boy was training outside the perimeter of the normal training grounds. Probably for his more powerful attacks that would have otherwise been too much for the smaller areas. It looked like their task would be easy…_

_

* * *

_

Hidan was smart enough to look away from the promised death in those spinning eyes. He wasn't a fucking idiot. But neither was Itachi. The moment he looked away he realized his mistake… another sickening crunch reverberated through the area, and Hidan once again funneled blood from his dry, abused throat.

Two ribs? Three? How many were fractured or broken now?

"Uchiha…" He tried for a moment, wondering if Itachi would allow for some common sense before Hidan really had to fight back… and possibly kill one of the best Akatsuki members they had.

* * *

_Luck was in their favor all the way, there was no one with the boy and at this distance; a scream could not be heard._

_

* * *

_

"…" He was listening. But for how long was anyone's guess. As soon as the attacks stopped, Hidan allowed his aching body to relax. Behind him, a small river bubbled and ran along its natural path. He'd have given just about anything to relax in there right now…

"Hn." Itachi was impatient.

He inwardly groaned. What the hell could he possibly fucking say to get Itachi to calm down? There had to be something…!

* * *

_Blue eyes had turned to see both men in black-and-red cloaks walking up to him, but the boy stood completely still…_

_

* * *

_

Too late… he had hesitated too long for the stoic Uchiha, and now the time for talk was over. And too late to look away as well. Hidan's shout of 'stop!' was cut off mid-word as his eyes locked with the Mangekyou… he was at the mercy of an enraged Itachi now.

* * *

_For a moment, they only watched the boy as he watched them; silent, slightly calculative… and then he spoke louder than would have been necessary… if it were just them.  
_

"_Hey, Sasuke-teme… how did you know?"_

_

* * *

_

Deep within his mind, the Uchiha circled Hidan's prone form. His eyes narrowed however when the white-haired man sighed raggedly. It was time to stop fucking around.

With a growling roar, Hidan broke the confining bonds of Itachi's Mengyoku.  
His body bled black and white, and the Jashanist turned to look at the other, malice dripping from his eyes.

"I gave you a chance!" He snapped harshly, whipping the scythe back and forth in anxious hands. "You're supposed to be the fucking reasonable one here!"

Itachi said nothing, but Hidan could see his arms at his side trembling with restrained anger and malicious intent. He looked back up.

"Come at me then, goddamn UCHIHA!"

* * *

_The fight was intense; Sasuke came from seemingly nowhere straight for his brother but the older Uchiha dodged the attack well enough. Hidan blinked several times. How did they miss someone else being here?_

_

* * *

_

Kick blocked and scythe deflected; Itachi and Hidan jumped back only to propel themselves forward with a different tactic in mind. The kunai in Itachi's hand sung as the blood-red fog rushed by the blade so fast it looked as if it were being sliced in half.

Hidan side-stepped the first lash and allowed the second to graze his shoulder so he could land a solid blow to the side of the Uchiha's head with his right fist. The clone exploded in a cloud of smoke, but he knew it was not Itachi anyway.

The pain didn't matter now.

* * *

_Wave after wave of chakra poured over the field as brother fought brother, neither backing down. Hidan turned to see the blond boy torn between helping his friend and letting him fight on his own; accomplishing what he had wanted to do for so many years.  
Seeing his chance, Hidan struck._

_

* * *

_

Blood sprayed in every direction, but it was not the Jashanist who had shed it this time. Itachi stumbled back at the surprise attack that had come from the extended chain handing now at Hidan's side.

Had he ever used the chain before? Not that he could remember… blood began to pool in his side before he ripped the adhering cloak from his body in favor of moving more efficiently.

The other had never used clones to his knowledge, but that didn't make him at a disadvantage. The chain was quick; it came through the cloud, but what he didn't see was the extra length of it circling his side with small razor edges protruding from the shining rings.

He needed to be more careful…

* * *

"_Hidan!"  
"NARUTO!"_

_

* * *

_

Once again the chain lashed out from two different angles, but he was more attentive now. Itachi grabbed the frontal attack and jumped the second. He could feel his palm shredding and the warm caress of blood as the other man growled and attempted to jerk the weapon back to himself.

"Let GO!"

"Hn."

Blinking only once before allowing his eyes to widen to their fullest, Itachi Uchiha stared directly at the chain. Hidan paled considerably. 'Oh… shit!'

* * *

_What the hell? No one knew to what extent the damage was… but the aftermath of the fiery explosion could be felt by even those in Sunagakure… Hidan remembered it all so clearly…_

_

* * *

_

"GYAHHHH!"

Itachi allowed a feral smirk to paint his face as his eyes began to bleed and his mouth fell open to utter one guttural word:

"Amaterasu."

Black flames sparked and leapt from seemingly nowhere; engulfing the blood-darkened chain so quickly Hidan was unable to release the weapon before his arm was caught in the dark mass.

It burned; oh it fucking burned like a son-of-a-bitch! Hidan bit through his lip to keep from screaming as the almost eerily beautiful darkness crept slowly up his arm to the rest of his body. It swallowed his arm… it was moving upward… Wait!

Crimson eyes painfully rose to catch the spinning of the sharingan under the blood-soaked tear ducts. In a last ditch effort, Hidan used his good arm to bring the scythe up to his body and he jerked forward to take the chain into his mouth.

Itachi's eyes narrowed for a moment before widening considerably.

* * *

_The Jinchuuriki was tired, he could see that… but he didn't see the inner war the blond boy was fighting. Crimson eyes… clawed fingertips… heavier markings… by the time he realized just how unstable the other was it was too late._

_

* * *

_

Though the Sun God's Flame had eaten away at it, Itachi's blood was still on the weapon. Hidan bit down harshly on the spikes when Amaterasu hit a particularly sensitive spot… and he wished he hadn't. His mouth quickly filled with his own blood, but he noted, with satisfaction, that he still managed to obtain Itachi's blood.

Things were turning in his favor.

* * *

"Ghh!" Black hair flew frantically as Itachi's body jerked back reflexively at the onslaught of sudden pain.

* * *

_Both red and black chakra clashed as the Nine-Tail wormed its way out and began to destroy, Hidan only trying to shield himself from being eaten alive by the all-consuming hate. He blacked out after the fourth tail._

_Coming to, he saw Itachi standing over him, anger apparent in his eyes.  
_

"_You jeopardized the mission." He stated calmly._

_

* * *

_

Reaching up sluggishly, Itachi was almost unable to release the jutsu. Amaterasu faded from Hidan, and the pain went away with it. As both men stood, battered and severely weakened, Hidan briefly wondered if one of them was going to die.

Could he die? If anyone could kill him, the white-haired nin thought it would have most likely been the stoic Uchiha. After all… he was practically immortal too.

Hidan blinked from his blank stupor. 'The fuck? I just-"

He was cut off by a chilling glare from the elder Uchiha.

"Do you pay attention at all?"

Hidan watched with a sick sort of fascination as Itachi attempted to walk, and then simply fell forward. After that, the entire scenery swirled and faded back into nothingness; the true reality crashing back upon him so heavily he stumbled a moment before standing up straight.

Itachi, however, pitched forward and collapsed into a grassy patch just within the shadow of the high cliff.

"…" Hidan sighed raggedly, running his good hand through messy blood-caked hair.

"Damnit…"

It didn't feel like a victory… not to him. Slowly and carefully, he forced his body to approach the still-breathing man on the ground. What more could Itachi do to him now anyway?

* * *

"_No, and you fucking know that!" He snapped irritably, pushing himself up off of the ground… and then wishing he hadn't.  
_

_With a snarling wince, Hidan fell to his knees and clutched his sides tightly. His whole body felt like it was on fire.  
_

"_You fool." The words were malicious._

"_Fool…" He heard the words the Uchiha breathed out; wincing at the vulnerability he could practically smell._

_

* * *

_

But instead of the anger that normally would come when he was insulted or looked down upon, Hidan only stood there. Saddened? Piteous? Those were definitely new to him… normally; you would see those types of expressions on Konan or even Pein-sama.

But he could understand them now. This wasn't how he wanted to see Itachi… laying on the ground broken and still scrambling for his pride. He was beginning to feel ill.

"Why did you attack me?" He murmured, coming to kneel beside his temporary partner.

* * *

_Hidan grit his teeth, eyes flashing with defiance and rage. How DARE he call Hidan an idiot! Pushing himself to stand even though his head was still reeling, the white-haired man pointed an accusing finger at the other.  
_

"_Why the HELL are you so worked up about this?"_

_

* * *

_

For a while there was silence… Hidan began to wonder if Itachi was unconscious. But after a while, black hair shifted in the dirt and a pair of onyx-colored eyes fixed on his own red ones.

Itachi's expression was neutral if not a little tired. More time passed by as they watched each other; Hidan wondering if the stoic man would suddenly come out with a hidden kunai and lop his head off for turning the Amaterasu on him.

He wouldn't have been surprised if that had happened. But for what did happen… he would have never expected. Itachi Uchiha smirked. Then chuckled lightly… and then he pushed himself up off of the dirt and bloody grass; leaving a charred and stained cloak clinging to the ground.

"You are… ignorant, Hidan…" He mumbled as he peeled clinging pieces of the fabric from his skin, creating new wounds.

The other man snorted derisively, but couldn't say anything. It was obvious now that he was missing something, some vital information. But still…

"Tch." He snorted, sitting indian-style on the ground with his good and bad hand on each knee. His own Akatsuki cloak hung halfway off of his body.

* * *

_Instead of answering, the Uchiha let his rage take over and with blinding movement, he attacked his partner._

_

* * *

_

Again, actions were unexpected as Itachi walked forward, dropping to his knees in front of the Jashanist and leaning forward so that their faces were mere inches apart. Hidan's eyes widened drastically, but he made no move to lean back or shift away.

"You have no idea…"

The whispered words ghosted along the side of his face as Itachi closed in on his ear. What the hell…? Why was Itachi… red eyes widened in shock when he felt something warm and wet along his earlobe before it trailed down the side of his neck and latched onto a pulse-point.

He couldn't… he still didn't understand what in Jashin's name the Uchiha was doing, but… if definitely wasn't painful.

"Itachi…" He ground out; hoping the roughened tone in his voice didn't indicate anything…

He inwardly groaned when Itachi chuckled beside him. Of course it did. He was being teased by Itachi Uchiha. Teased… oh… OH!

Choking back a startled yelp and a loud curse, Hidan's eyes locked with the dark-haired man's as he pulled away.

"Do you understand now?"

Hidan nodded as he reached upward to run his good hand through his messy hair. Pushing his body back down into the grass, Itachi leaned over his partner with a now serious expression.

"And earlier?"

Red eyes narrowed.

"You could have fucking TOLD me instead of coming at me like that… dickhead."

The other shrugged indifferently; Hidan growled in annoyance. Would it be bad if he just smashed that perfect little face in….?

"Would you have listened?"

"… Nah. Probably not…"

"Hn."

Itachi leaned forward again, but this time he was met with no hesitation as Hidan met him halfway. He hated Itachi yes, but… this was definitely appealing too. He smirked into the heated kiss as the others hands reached to remove the last of his destroyed clothing, bearing him to the shadow of the cliff and the Uchiha's hungry eyes.

Maybe he could dominate-his thoughts were cut off by a quiet snort.

"I do not think so, Hidan."


End file.
